1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a stereoscopic image playback device, a stereoscopic image playback system and a stereoscopic image playback method, and more particularly to a technology of preliminarily preventing an influence on a health due to stereoscopic viewing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereoscopic imaging device acquires an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye by imaging the same subject from left and right view points with the use of two image pickup units arranged so as to have a parallax in a horizontal direction. When the left and right images are input to a 3D display capable of three-dimensional (3D) display and displayed in a manner that the image for the right eye and the image for the left eye can be viewed by the right and left eyes separately, the image can be recognized as a stereoscopic image.
However, there are 3D displays having various screen sizes (display sizes), and there may be a case where a parallax amount between the stored left and right images is not appropriate for the display size of a 3D display which is to reproduce and display the left and right images. In such a case, a pop-up amount and a receding amount from the screen become excessive, and thereby, unfortunately, the image cannot be recognized as a natural stereoscopic image.
To solve such a problem, a technology is described in Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2004-334833 such that an assumed display size acquired form header information of an image file and a size of a display actually displaying the image are compared, and in the case where the actual display size is larger, the image is once displayed in an assumed display size and then enlarged and displayed in an actual display size after a warning is issued.
According to this technology, eye strain due to widening of the parallax can be preliminarily prevented.